We're Spongebob
by Yola-ShikaIno
Summary: Nara Jr. dan putri Inoichi Yamanaka duduk bersantai dikediaman Nara sambil menonton acara favorit mereka. Meskipun itu acara favorit mereka, sepertinya mereka tidak menonton acara itu dekat sungguh-sungguh. Karena, sepertinya mereka sibuk berdiskusi. Apa yang mereka diskusikan?/Bad Summary/One-shoot/#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict/Dedicated for Guardians-SHIKAINO SHIPPER/WARNING INSIDE [OOC


Fanfic sederhana karya Yola-ShikaIno

Pairing : Shikamaru N x Ino Y (from Naruto)  
>Khusus fict ini, ShikaIno Chibi ^o^<p>

_DISCLAIMER : NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

**#CSIFBirthdayPartyFict –** 3 February (Light's Birthday)  
>Hastag lucu dari <strong>(a) SHIKAINO_FC #HappyBolaDay<strong>

_Special thanks for all SHIKAINO SHIPPER—Guardian, my lovely family C-SIF, and para pembaca yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk mampir dan membaca fict Yola. Terima kasih juga untuk pembaca yang bersedia memberikan review untuk Yola. Arigatou ^o^_

[WARNING INSIDE! TYPO(s), OOC, and friends!]

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

Siang hari yang begitu panas membuat rumah kecil milik _clan _Nara ini sepi seperti tak berpenghuni. Padahal, dua orang anak kecil berbeda _gender _sedang duduk di sofa untuk menonton acara TV _favourite_ mereka. Dua gelas _orange juice _dan satu mangkuk besar berisi _popcorn _terletak di atas meja berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Satu orang anak berjenis kelamin laki-laki duduk di sofa sambil memejamkan mata membiarkan sahabat beda _gender_ dengannya itu terus bercerita.

ARE YOU READY KIDS?

Suara seorang pria berpakaian bajak laut terdengar dari televisi ukuran 21 _inch_. Anak kecil berjenis kelamin perempuan segera membangunkan sahabatnya yang sejak tadi tertidur tanpa ketahuan olehnya.

"Shika-_kun! _Shika-_kun! _Bangun! Spongebobnya udah mulai." kata anak perempuan berambut pendek pirang ini.

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Shika_-kun _oleh sahabatnya pun terbangun mendengar suara milik orang di sebelah kanannya. Mata _onyx_-nya masih terlihat ingin menutup kembali. Namun, sebelum mata _onyx_-nya menutup kembali, anak perempuan berambut pirang langsung mencubit pipi kanannya.

"Bangun! Itu Spongebob-nya udah mulai tahu." kata anak perempuan berambut pirang pendek—Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino-_chan, _kenapa gak nonton _tivi _di rumah Ino_-chan _aja sih? Mengganggu tidurku saja." keluh anak laki-laki yang rambutnya dikuncir menyerupai nanas, Nara Shikamaru.

"Di rumah gak ada channelnya, sinyalnya jelek terus. Lagipula, Tante Yoshino mengijinkanku untuk nonton di rumahmu. Kalau Shika-_kun _tidak suka, Ino_-chan _bisa nonton di rumah Sakura-_chan." _kata Ino sambil turun dari sofa berwarna coklat milik clan Nara.

"Kenapa sih suka banget sama Spongebob? Merepotkan!" tanya disertai keluh dari Shikamaru.

Ino kembali duduk di sofa yang tadi sempat ditinggalkannya. Mengambil segelas _orange juice _dari meja yang memang diletakan tidak jauh dari sofa. Meneguknya sedikit lalu mengambil dua sampai tiga _popcorn_ _caramel _buatan Yoshino, ibu dari Nara Shikamaru.

"Aku suka rumah nanasnya, unik." Jawab Ino singkat. "Rumah nanasnya juga mengingatkanku dengan Shika-_kun_. Haha… " kata Ino tertawa sambil menonton acara Spongebob Squarepants.

Shikamaru tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Ino. Shikamaru lalu mencubit pipi kiri Ino yang saat itu di dalamnya dipenuhi _popcorn. _"Aku suka spongebob karena mengingatkanku dengan Ino-_chan_, kuning." jawab Shikamaru sambil mengambil _popcorn _seusai mencubit pipi Ino.

Ino mengelus pipi kirinya yang merah akibat dicubit Shikamaru. "Kuning? Rambut Ino-_chan _'kan pirang bukan kuning. Kalau kuning itu Naru-_kun _tuh, kayak lemon." jawab Ino tidak terima. "Shika-_kun, _pipi Ino sakit nih, cubitannya Shika-_kun _keras banget." kata Ino memprotes atas tindakan melanggar Hak Asasi Manusia miliknya yang dilakukan Shikamaru. Shikamaru lalu mendekati Ino dan mengecup pipi kiri yang baru saja dicubitnya.

CUP

Ino tersenyum kepada Shikamaru. "Sekarang pipi Ino_-chan _sudah sembuh. _Arigatou Gozaimasu _Shikamaru-_kun!" _kata Ino sambil terus tersenyum.

"Merepotkan! _Dou itashimashite _Ino-_chan." _jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum tulus kepada Ino.

"Sebelumnya, Ino_-chan _belum memaafkan Shikamaru _-kun _menyebut rambut pirang Ino warnanya kuning kayak Spongebob _lohh…" _kata Ino mengingatkan.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kuning sama pirang 'kan sama." jawab Shikamaru seadanya. Ino hanya mengangguk seolah-olah percaya dengan kata-kata Shikamaru.

Ino dan Shikamaru kembali melanjutkan acara nonton mereka di rumah _clan _Nara. Tak ada yang berani mengganggu acara nonton putri Yamanaka dengan putra dari _clan _Nara. Apalagi kedua orang tua Shikamaru dan Ino yang sedang berbincang-bincang tentang masa depan Ino dan Shikamaru.

"SAKURA!"

"CHOUJI!"

"SAKURA!"

"CHOUJI!"

Suara perdebatan terdengar dari ruangan berisi dua bocah yang sedang menonton televisi. Rupanya, Shikamaru dan Ino sedang berdebat siapa teman mereka yang lebih mirip Patrick—sahabat baik Spongebob Squarepants. Tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk mengakhiri perdebatan. Kedua bocah itu tetap berpegang teguh dengan pendapatnya masing-masing.

"Oke." kata Shikamaru akhirnya membuat Ino tersenyum lega. Tak sia-sia Ino adu mulut dengan Shikamaru tentang siapa yang mirip Patrick. "Sakura memang punya rambut merah muda sama seperti warna tubuh Patrick. Tapi…" kata Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Chouji 'kan suka makan seperti Patrick. Jadi, kesimpulannya Sakura dan Chouji sama-sama seperti Patrick. Lagipula, Sakura-_chan _dan Chouji itu sahabat kita berdua, dan kita berdua adalah Spongebob. Nah, Patrick itu sahabatnya Spongebob." kata Shikamaru panjang lebar menjelaskan kepada Ino.

Ino menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Maksud Shika-_kun _itu apa sih?" tanya Ino dengan polosnya.

"_Mendokusai!" _keluh Shikamaru.

"Maksudmu, aku dan Sakura-_chan _serta Shika-_kun _sama Chouji-_kun _adalah sahabat selamanya, seperti Spongebob dengan Patrick. Begitu?" tanya Ino memastikan.

"Kurang lebih begitu." jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Setidaknya Kami-_sama _membuat Ino berpikir lebih cepat dibanding perkiraan Shikamaru.

"Kalau itu _sih, _Ino-_chan _sudah tahu dari tadi." jawab Ino percaya diri.

'_Lalu untuk apa aku menjelaskan panjang lebar?' _tanya Shikamaru dalam hatinya.

"Shika-_kun _tidak perlu bicara pun aku sudah tahu." jawab Ino sambil mengambil _popcorn _yang mulai habis dimakan oleh Shikamaru dan dirinya sendiri.

Shikamaru lalu memejamkan mata _onyx-_nya diam-diam agar tidak ketahuan Ino. Sebenarnya, Shikamaru mulai bosan menonton acara Spongebob Squarepants. Menurut Shikamaru, acara yang mempertontonkan si kuning berpakaian kotak itu acara anak kecil. Di usia Shikamaru yang menginjak lima tahun, dia anggap sudah bukan usianya lagi untuk menonton acara si kuning berpori-pori banyak itu.

"Shika-_kun, _kita ini masih anak-anak, jadi masih wajar kalau kita menonton Spongebob Squarepants." kata Ino tiba-tiba membuat Shikamaru terjaga kembali.

Mata _onyx _Shikamaru kini melebar sebisanya. Kaget? Tentu saja. Mendengar jawaban Ino yang seolah-olah membaca pikirannya membuat Shikamaru lebih berhati-hati bila merenung. Siapa tahu Ino memang benar-benar bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Shika-_kun, _selain kuningnya Spongebob apalagi yang Shika-_kun _suka dari film Spongebob Squarepants? Kalau Ino-chan—"

"Langit"

"Langit"

Kata Shikamaru dan Ino bersamaan membuatnya tiba-tiba tertawa. Shikamaru memang sangat menyukai langit dan temannya, awan. Namun, berbeda dengan Ino yang bukan _sky maniac _seperti Shikamaru.

"Motif langitnya bergambar bunga." Kata Ino menambahkan. "Maka dari itu aku menyukai langit di serial Spongebob Squarepants." Tambah Ino lagi.

"_Troublesome!" _jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Shika-_kun, _sepertinya kalau kita menikah nanti, kita harus rayakan dengan pesta bertema Spongebob Squarepants ya?" tawar Ino.

Shikamaru yang sedang menghabiskan segelas _orange juice-_nya tiba-tiba tersedak. Dengan cepat Ino langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung Shikamaru.

"Menikah?" tanya Shikamaru kaget.

Ino mengangguk mantap. "_Tousan _bilang, kalau Ino_-chan _menikah harus sama laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab. Menurut Ino _sih, _laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab ya Shika-_kun. _Jadi, Ino-_chan _bilang ke _Tousan _kalau Ino_-chan _udah besar nanti Shika_-kun _yang harus jadi suami Ino. Shika-_kun _tidak keberatan 'kan?" tanya Ino memastikan. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis membayangkan dirinya berdiri berdua bersama Ino di pelaminan.

"Anak kita nanti Sandy si Tupai ya? Pasti hebat punya anak yang jago karate."

Shikamaru diam. _"Mana mungkin dua orang manusia memiliki anak kandung seekor tupai? Apalagi tupai yang jago karate?" _pikir Shikamaru dalam hati. "Tidak akan bisa, Ino-_chan." _kata Shikamaru tegas.

Terlukis ekspresi kecewa dari raut wajah Ino. "Pasti bisa. Buktinya, Tuan Krab punya anak paus kayak Pearl. Padahal, Tuan Krab _'kan_ kepiting." Kata Ino meyakinkan Shikamaru. "Shika-_kun _'kan jenius, bikin aja ramuan-ramuan biar anak kita nanti Sandy si Tupai. Kau mau 'kan?" tanya Ino.

"Aku usahakan." jawab Shikamaru singkat.

Sementara Ino hanya tertawa bahagia mendengar jawaban dari Shikamaru. _"Sepertinya Ino-chan tidak boleh menonton Spongebob Squarepants lagi. Atau aku akan kerepotan." _Kata Shikamaru dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haha… *ketawa gak jelas* fict ini fict kebut-kebutan. Tapi penuh perjuangan *waks* perjuangan buat bangkitin mood nulis yang lagi kacau gara-gara sesuatu/seseorg/setangkai/dan se2yanglainnya.

Tanpa banyak ngomong lagi, kalau bisa, sempat, dan berkenan. Berikan review kalian ya wahai para readers, thank youu~:*

Jangan lupa liat fict SHIKAINO #CSIFBirthdayPartyFict yang lain

**KEEP HYPER AND LOVE SHIKAINO {}  
>LOVE YOU C-SIF :*<br>=Light Guardian=**


End file.
